The Orange Kunoichi
by Kina OrangeTiger-Chan
Summary: Naruko is bored and feeling lonely so she decides to crash in on her best friends' mission. What harm could come of it! A/N: Rated T for the moment but if I continue... The rating may change. It depends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Even though the idea and the character "Naruko" is partly mine, I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters! They all belong to Kishimoto!**

**A/N: This is just a one shot, however I do have an idea which could run on from this opener. But, I shall only write it if this chapter is liked. I say this now. Sorry for any/all grammar/spelling mistakes. I sometimes miss a few.**

**I know it's maybe not as long as a lot of people's chapters on here but I think you'll just have to put up with that ^^**

**Please, please, please review and give your honest opinion. Even if you hate it, the critisism is welcomed.**

**Hope you enjoy reading my work :) **

* * *

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruko called as she jogged over to the stationary squad who were awaiting their sensei. "Can I come?" she asked, her flowing twin piggy tails whipped around her face as she halted suddenly to avoid crashing into the large white dog who had Kiba sat on his back. She always felt sorry for Akamaru – the dog. Although he didn't seem to mind. Kiba grumbled, obviously not thrilled by the idea of her joining them. She widened her eyes and tried look as cute as she could. "Pleeeeeease?" she pleased. He grumbled again.

"I think it's fun when Naruko-Chan joins us on missions." Hinata said, her voice no louder than a whisper as she twiddled her fingers. She was shy but not to the point of being so nervous she fainted like she usually did around Naruko, but Naruko knew why that was. It was because she was usually with her brother, Naruto, and Hinata liked Naruto, a lot. Naruko smiled at her kind words. Her and Hinata had always been good friends since they started at the Academy. They often trained together and they went on missions together so often that Naruko had become an honorary member of her team, their team – unfortunately she shared it with the dog breath, Akamaru and bug boy.

"Take it up with Kurani-Sensei." Kiba said at last.

"Kurani-Sensei isn't coming." Shino said clearly as he reminded us of his presence. "She's sick. I'm in charge."

"Well, can I?!" Naruko cut in before Kiba could complain.

Shino shrugged. "Sure. But isn't Naruto coming home soon?"

"Probably," she breathed the word, letting it slide between her lips like a slight gasp of realization. It'd been almost two years since Naruto left the village with Pervy Sage and so much had happened since, especially for Naruko.  
She'd spent a couple of months researching new jutsus, things about Konoha and about the parents they shared.  
Then when she was satisfied she began training with Sakura and Tsunade on a weekday, which was hellish on its own, plus training with Kakashi on a weekend was intense. She'd continued like that for almost eight months.  
Once she found out about her chakra nature being wind she decided training with Temari would be best, but she was busy at the time so Naruko had set about her Sage training with the tigers, she hadn't fully completed the training when she went to the sand but she wasn't far off. And so she spent a good chunk of the second year training with Temari and Gaara, she also helped them change their training system. Somwhere inbetween she'd managed to squeeze in the chunin exams, luckily she passed on her first go.  
Then she'd come back with Temari to the Leaf. She made a quick calculation. _Two… Eight… Four… Six… That makes twenty months! _"But he probably won't be back for at least a couple of months." She laughed to herself. "That is, if they're on time."

"Why did Kurani-Sensei leave you in charge!?" Kiba complained, ignoring Naruko.

Shino shrugged. "Maybe because you're a hot-head." Kiba went to protest to Shino's words but Akamaru barked to cut him off. Naruko bent down and petted him, he nuzzled her neck and bucked his head up and down as if nodding his approval.

"Cheater," Kiba hissed. Naruko laughed and stuck her tongue out at the jealous Dog Boy. Akamaru barked and gave Naruko's cheek a big lick, his way of giving her a loving kiss. Naruko smiled and kissed his moist nose.

"Love you too, boy." She whispered. Her and Kiba had been close since they were small and when he was given Akamaru by his rather scary mother they both took care of the small pup. They used to get up early and meet at the playground to take him for a walk and often spent all day playing, until they started the Academy. Then Kiba started getting teased for hanging out with a girl so much, that's when Naruko grew close to Hinata.  
Nobody feared her, not like they did her brother and because of that she was reluctant to have friends.  
The first and the last time she'd gone for a sleepover at Hinata's house she'd ended up punching the head of the Hyuuga clan – Hinata's father – in the face because he called Naruto a monster, a freak, said he should just die. Understandably Naruko lost it. For some reason, he wouldn't allow her to come over again, it always made Naruko laugh when she acted innocent and inquired why.

But that was all history now and Hinata had never held it against her, just as she held nothing against Kiba. But when parents were around, Naruko stuck close to her brother. Luckily since the Chunin exams back when they were all rookies, things had been easier for the Uzumaki siblings.

"Come on then," Kiba said as he poked her in the side of the head, everyone was making their way toward the village gate. Naruko stood up straight and jogged to catch up the short distance they'd covered without her, Akamaru close by her side, who was no longer carrying Kiba on his back. Shino moved quietly, not saying a word. Hinata giggled at the annoyance plastered all over Kiba's face just because Naruko was getting attention from Akamaru, he was acting as if the doy was being un-loyal in some way.

When they got to the gate Shino handed the two guards who were sat at a small booth, keeping out of the sun, a slip of paper signed by Tsunade. They nodded their consent and allowed the four teenagers and dog to pass safely through the gate out of the Leaf.

"So what's the mission?" Narukop asked, the silence making her feel uncomfortable.

"An escort." Shino answered simply.

"What we're best at." Kiba boasted. "We'll just be protecting a royal guy from robbers and stuff."

"Although," Hinata said as she looked at the mission details closely. "It says we're not officially given the mission until the Prince tests us."

"Huh, what kind of test?" Naruko asked before Kiba could.

"Doesn't say," Hinata sighed and then smiled brightly. "Seems we'll find out when we get there."

"Better be something good! Not boring." Kina sounded excited and ready to go which made Naruko feel more enthusiastic about the whole thing.

It had been well past four PM when they'd left so they only got a few hours of travel in before they decided to make camp for the night. It wasn't cold or cloudy but they found a nice, dry cave just to be safe. Hinata walked to Naruko and gently took her hand away from the scroll she was reading.

"W-would you… I mean… Do you want to come for a wash with me?" She asked shyly. Hinata was more open with Naruko but she was still the same person – shy, timid, nervous, self-conscious. Naruko nodded and threw the scroll down on the floor, around the area she'd claimed as hers for the night as she got to her feet. The two girls quietly walked down towards the lake where they could bathe. Naruko looked up at the sunset and smiled.

"It's beautiful," she gasped in awe.

"Yes, it is." Hinata smiled. Naruko unzipped her orange and blue jacket, it was actually an old one of her brother's which still fit her, as Hinata shrugged off her purple hoodie. They both kicked off their shoes, leaving them to fall to the floor in whatever manor they please, and got to work stripping the orange shorts and thin, black top for Naruko and the blue three quarters and a thin meshed shirt for Hinata. They folded their clothes neatly and put them on top of a large rock. Naruko skipped over and quickly dipped her toe in the water. It wasn't hot, it wasn't cold – it had just enough heat left from the heat of the midday sun to be perfect.

"Come on it!" Naruko called back to Hinata as she made her way deeper into the water.

Hinata soon followed her once she'd tied her hair into a messy, tight bun. Naruko ducked further into the water as she laid eyes on Hinata, she felt a little self-conscious in comparison. She looked down at her chest, talk about size difference.

"It's great," Hinata sighed as the warm waters began to sooth her skin.

"H-how do you do it!?" Naruko asked as she pointed to Hinata's chest.

"Huh?" Hinata followed Naruko's pointing finger and found herself looking down. She let out an embarrassed shriek, blushed and crossed her arms over herself. "Naruko-Ch-Chan!" Naruko's cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry, but.."

"What's wrong!?" Kiba burst over the rise which surrounded the lake; he was sat on Akamaru's back and looked worried. Hinata shrieked again and made a quick leap for her clothes.

"Hey!" Naruko yelled as she stomped out of the water, completely forgetting Hinata wasn't the only one without her clothes on. "What do you think you're doing peeping on girls, pervert!?"

"U-urm, Naruko.." Kiba raised his hand and extended his finger as he pointed to her bare body.

"What!?" She snapped.

Kiba found himself unable to say anything more, he felt embarrassed just having seen her. Admitting it out loud might give him a nosebleed.

"Naruko-Chan! Your clothes!" Hinata exclaimed, holding up the forgetful blonde's clothing.

"Oh…"

And then the clear night sky was filled with a deafening scream.


	2. Auther's Note

**A/N : Alright, I want to say this now. Thank you for all the reads on this story :)**

"Excuse me! You do NOT own Naruko at all! She's a character that Naruto turns  
into with his sexy jutsu! How DARE you claim a character that you THINK you've  
made up you stuck up **! And no one helps with the sand training either.  
Gaara's Kazekage. He wouldn't need help from anyone except family and Naruto.  
Certainly not from some silly little fake character who is a real one. Go and  
grow up a bit!"

**I said I partially own Naruko because I haven't used her as Naruto's Sexy Jutsu in this story, I've used her as her own character and given her a completely different back story, which were my own ideas. Obviously this person didn't read very carefully before bashing me.**

**I added the sand training thing in because they adapt the Leaf's style of training, and being Naruto's sister she'd know Gaara. I altered it to suit my story, last time I checked, that wasn't against the law. I'm merely expressing my love for the show by writing this story and I think that's my right. An OC story may not be to your taste but that's fine, just say "I don't like that you used Naruko as a separate character instead of as femNaru." Be nice about it, no need to be flat out mean. I also don't appreciate this person saying I need to grow up. I'm entitled to be as immature as I like. End of.**

**And as I've always said I welcome constructive criticism. But I got that rather hateful review by a guest so I cannot confront them about it. Which I find rather rude. **


End file.
